


Warnings 2

by wolfy_writing



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_writing/pseuds/wolfy_writing





	Warnings 2

Warning: Dean doesn’t get out of Hell.

He can’t.

No matter what it is Sam tries, the gates don’t crack, and let Sam pull Dean out, hurt but alive.

You can love and you can love until the end of time, but Hell won’t move one damned inch for you.

It can’t.

So Sam breaks the world – it’s frighteningly easy, once he starts – takes the crown of bones, and makes a Hell on Earth.

Because he can’t take Dean out of Hell, and can’t stay away from his brother.

There was really only ever one way for it to go.


End file.
